theaterdatabasefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Niemandsland
State is a bad idea. I want to say I'm a human being and I come from my mother. http://www.volkstheater.at/stueck/niemandsland/ Osama ist Palästinenser, Jasmin Israelin. Nach ihrer Hochzeit suchen sie einen Ort, an dem sie gemeinsam leben können, und landen in Wien. Ausgehend von dieser wahren Geschichte entfaltet Yael Ronen gemeinsam mit den Schauspieler/innen ein Geflecht von Geschichten über Krieg, Traumata und die Macht der Grenzregime: Die Studentin Lejla geht als politische Aktivistin nach Palästina. Damit löst sie bei ihrer Mutter Azra Erinnerungen an den Krieg in Bosnien aus, vor dem diese gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter nach Österreich geflohen ist. Ein Kriegsreporter zerbricht beinahe am Zynismus, der seinem Auftrag innewohnt. Ein Staranwalt verheddert sich in seinem Engagement für eine Bloggerin. Ein Deutsch-Serbe setzt sich mit der Vergangenheit seines Vaters auseinander. Unwillentlich rührt er damit an Azras Traumatisierung, die sie seit dem Krieg und ihrer Flucht mit sich herumschleppt und über die sie eine fragile Normalität aufzubauen geschafft hat. Einander tangierend und in Bezug zueinander stehend, nehmen die einzelnen Schicksale kaleidoskopartig den Status Quo unserer kriegsversehrten Welt in den Blick. Yael Ronens Stückentwicklungen Hakoah Wien und Lost and Found sind seit der letzten Spielzeit am Volkstheater zu sehen. Niemandsland erarbeitete die israelische Regisseurin gemeinsam mit dem Ensemble in der Spielzeit 2013/14 am Schauspielhaus Graz, wo das Stück bis zum Ende der Intendanz von Anna Badora zu sehen war und Einladungen zu internationalen Gastspielen erhielt. Nun wird es an seinen narrativen Ausgangsort transferiert. Erfahren Sie mehr über Niemandsland im Volkstheater-Magazin. Pressestimmen „Die Langzeitfolgen von Krieg und Vergewaltigung lassen sich ganz bestimmt nicht im Vorübergehen wegtherapieren. Aber man kann Wahrnehmungsinhalte herauszoomen und das unwegsame Niemandsland der Jetztzeit behutsam kartografieren. Alles das kann Ronen. Sie und die Schauspieler wurden zu Recht bejubelt.“ Ronald Pohl, Der Standard „Niemandsland ist ein beklemmender Text, der den Zuschauer nicht in Ruhe lässt. Darüber hinaus ist das aber auch ein meisterhaft gebautes Stück mit vielen Wendungen und Überraschungen (…).“ Guido Tartarotti, Kurier „Birgit Stöger spielt Azra auf berückende Weise: Konzentriert und zurückgenommen, vermag sie mit knappen Dialogen in einer eigens entwickelten Kunstsprache Einblicke in das abgrundtiefe Leid ihrer Figur zu gewähren. Dabei stellt sie Azra nicht aus, sie bleibt enigmatisch und verschlossen, wie es ein Mensch nur sein kann, wenn er Misshandlungen überstanden hat und es, wie Jean Améry beschrieb, zu einem „Einstürzen des Weltvertrauens“ kommt.“ Petra Paterno, Wiener Zeitung „Zusehends gewinnt das Wiener Volkstheater an Kontur im Sinne seines Namens: Niemandsland, erarbeitet von der israelischen Regisseurin Yael Ronen mit dem Ensemble, ist ein Stück Volksbildung, wie man es nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte. (…) der Rote Faden im kunstvollen Gewebe ist die reale Beziehung der Israelin Jasmin Avissar und des Palästinensers Osama Zatar (…) In Fatima Sonntags uneitler, zweckdienlicher Ausstattung wird leidenschaftlich und unter Aufbietung größtmöglicher Verwandlungskunst Theater gespielt. Dabei bleibt die Korrektheitskeule im Fundus und Ronens Blick auf den zivilgesellschaftlichen Überschwang ungetrübt (…) Unter den Schauspielern ist an erster Stelle Birgit Stöger zu nennen, die in der Rolle der Azra Avdović die tragikomische Urgewalt der Brecht’schen „Mutter Courage“ mobilisiert. Knut Berger (Jörg), Seyneb Saleh (Lejla), Jan Thümer (Feldkirch), Sebastian Klein (Miloš) und Julius Feldmeier (Nachmann) lassen keine Wünsche offen.“ Heinz Sichrovsky, News „Niemandsland ist ein Theaterabend, wie er idealerweise sein soll. Unterhaltend, tiefgründig, bedenkenswürdig, toll gespielt und mit einer exzellenten Regie ausgestattet. Mehr Lob geht wohl nicht mehr.“ Michaela Preiner, European Cultural News